1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and its manufacturing method, and more particularly to a process-simplified manufacturing method of an array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present technique of full color display, active matrix display apparatuses, such as active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLED), need an array substrate comprising a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) arranged in a matrix to drive the display media (such as liquid crystal molecules or organic light emitting layer), and to display the wanted images through arrangements of pixels and mixing of their colors.
The structures of an array substrate and a TFT will vary according to the different semiconductor materials used. In the present display industry, the generally used semiconductor materials include amorphous silicon semiconductor material, polysilicon semiconductor material, organic semiconductor material and oxide semiconductor material. The structure design of an array substrate and the complexity of the manufacturing process are chosen according to the intrinsic property of the semiconductor material and the compatibility of the materials in the TFT and the array substrate. In order to improve the quality of the array substrate and the TFT, a complicated structure is necessary, for example to protect a semiconductor layer with an etching stop layer. However, it also brings in more complexity in the manufacturing process and increases the cost. Therefore, how to improve the quality and simplify the steps of the manufacturing process to increase the competitiveness by adjusting the structure or the manufacturing process is a main objective in the field.